The Minstrel's Prayer
by TheYoungTimpani
Summary: A songfic, mostly from Tony's perspective, about the two most important questions he would ever ask. TIVA!


**The Minstrel's Prayer**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song of the characters.

* * *

**Author's Note: **A little oneshot that I wrote to get over some writer's block and as a stress relief.

* * *

_  
And all these stupid, silly songs  
Keep trying to catch your ear_

She could overlook the greatest men in the world. See the sexiest man in the world and not even give him a second look. She could keep her cool around any man in the world.

_  
I'm trying desperately  
It's just so hard to persevere_

What chance did he have? What made him any different than any of the other men she had met?

She had been around the world and hadn't found anyone worthy of her greatness yet, why would he be any different.

Why should he even try?

_  
And even if you listened,  
I never had much to say_

Even if she would give him a chance, what could he do to prove himself worthy? He had nothing to offer her that she couldn't get somewhere else. Probably even get it better.

_  
Cause it's that same old song  
I've written for a day  
_

Everything that he could give her, she had been offered thousands of times before. He was nothing special.

Why would she fall for him?

_  
Shelter me, oh genius words  
Just give me strength  
To pen these things_

But what could trying hurt? His heart had been broken before, what's one more time?

He had rehearsed the words over and over. He had even started to ask her time and time again. But every time, he would back out. Every time he would be too afraid.

He said a silent prayer for courage. This time he would do it right.

_  
And give me peace to weld her wings_

She needed someone who could help her. She had been through so much in her lifetime. He knew that she would go home and have breakdowns, but never let anyone know.

She needed someone to hold her together.

She needed peace.

_  
And, oh, oh, carry on all you minstrels of the world  
We will catch our lady's ear  
We will win for us the girl_

What would it hurt to try?

He released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in and walked into the squadroom and leaned over her desk.

"Hey, Ziva, I was wondering if you might want to go out with me tonight?" he said, shaking nervously.

"Is something wrong, Tony? You seem a little...off today," she said looking up at him.

"It's just...I mean...Really...I want...I want to go out with you tonight. For real. Like a date," he stuttered.

She looked up and studied his nervous eyes until she was sure that he wasn't joking.

"Yeah, sure, Tony. That...that sounds great."

"Gr-great?...Great! Yeah! I'll pick you up at eight, is that alright?" Tony was in disbelief. He felt like he could pass out, he was so excited.

* * *

_  
All these minstrels through the ages  
That is really all we are  
Simply singing for the girl  
That makes us try so very hard_

Tony couldn't believe where he was.

He and Ziva had been dating, officially, for a little over a year now.

He couldn't understand what had taken him so long to ask her out. Then he would think back.

He had completely changed. Goodbye to womanizing, commitment-phobic Tony. Hello to responsible, monogamous Tony. Ziva's Tony.

No one had ever completely changed him the way she had. It was a complete 180. His life had been turned right-side-up.

It had taken quite a bit of work to reach this point in his life, but it was all worth it. Everything was worth it.

_  
To craft the perfect limerick  
To wield unending woe  
To write such silly songs  
And the difference never know._

He could only speculate that her world was completely right-side-up. But he knew that she seemed more cheerful than before.

He hadn't seen her before.

He didn't know that she would go home and cry herself to sleep.

He didn't know that she would beat punching bags from their mounts in rage against her life.

He didn't know how much he had changed her life.

But that didn't bother him, he knew she was happy now. He knew they were in love.

_  
Shelter me, oh genius words  
Just give me strength  
To pen these things  
And give me peace to weld her wings_

Tony thought about the time that he had asked her out for the first time. How nervous he had been. How scared he was that she would say 'no'.

It would have seemed impossible, then, that he would ever be more afraid about being rejected. Yet, here he was.

He had rehearsed the words over and over. In his head, in the shower, in front of the mirror. Every word was planned. Every gesture was choreographed.

She was already everything to him, but he wanted to let everyone know that.

As selfish as it seemed, he wanted the world to know that she was his.

_  
And, oh, oh, carry on all you minstrels of the world  
We will catch our lady's ear  
We will win for us the girl_

He ran through the words one last time and checked his reflection. Touching his pocket to make sure the package was still there, he left the bathroom and got in the car.

When he arrived at work, he smiled over at Ziva, already at her desk.

"Hey, Ziva," he said, voice shaking. He felt like he was going to throw-up.

She looked up at him with a little worry in her eyes, "Yeah, Tony?"

_  
And I'll hold on to the dream  
This beggar's plea, an optimistic fantasy_

"I...I, uh...need to ask you something..." he mumbled.

"Is something wrong, Tony?" she asked, looking more worried.

He came around her desk and stood in front of her, looking her straight in the eyes.

_  
Just hold the hand and drop the knee_

He took her hands in his own sweaty palms.

"Tony?" she asked, confused.

He took in a deep breath and put one of his hands into his pocket and, shakily, pulled out a box.

Ziva studied him carefully, unsure of what he was doing.

Suddenly he dropped down and Ziva panicked until she realized that he was just kneeling down, then she really panicked.

He opened the box and suddenly his mouth went dry and he forgot every word he had planned.

All he managed to choke out was, "Marry me, Zee?"

She gasped and pushed herself away from Tony and he felt his heart beginning to break.

However, it didn't have time to as Ziva flung herself into his arms, sobbing happily.

_  
You're facing love  
You're embracing melody_

"So?" he croaked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah?...You'll marry me?!"

"Of course I'll marry you, Tony," she said, sobbing and smiling.

"I love you, Ziva."

"I love you, Tony."

_  
Shelter me, oh genius words  
Just give me strength  
To pen these things  
And give me peace to weld her wings_

She trusted him with everything. He hoped that he could count on himself not to hurt her. He panicked at the thought of hurting her. He could never live with himself...not to mention the fact that she would kill him.

She was his life.

Nothing would change that.

Now he could be with her forever.

_  
And, oh, oh, carry on all you minstrels of the world  
We will catch our lady's ear  
We will win for us the girl_

Throughout his life, he had done his fair share of chasing women. However, this was the one he was most proud of catching.

This was his prize.

His true love.

His soul mate.

_  
And carry on, oh, carry on all you minstrels of the world  
We will catch our lady's ear  
We will win for us the girl_

He was so happy that he had taken the step and asked her out.

His life would never be the same.

He was happy, she was happy.

For the moment, all was right in the world.

* * *

**A.N.:** The song is _The Minstrel's Prayer _by Cartel. A group used it in their group talent performance at the state BETA convention this year and my friend, Charlee, and I fell in love with it immediately.

I know that it's sappy, but I needed a stress relief and writing usually helps me with that. Just be happy you aren't reading the psycho-story I'm writing for English class...it's really weird. _Really _weird.

Anyways, this story is for Charlee! Yay!

Please review!


End file.
